Shipwrecked
by ThaliaJoelle
Summary: A group of friends is shipwrecked on an island. Thalia has lost her parents, and may never see her home, or family again. She and her two best friends have to figure out how to survive until help comes... if help comes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I started writing it in 8th grade and I'm a sophomore in high school now. It took a lot of my friends telling me I should so finally I gave in and here I am. Please, read and review. all comments are helpful, and if you could suggest some titles for my story i would really appreciate it. Thanks. Hope you like it.**

I sat on the deck, feeling the warm sun on my face and the wind in my hair. I listened to the arguing coming from my two best friends, Alaina, and Emily. They were arguing about some guy looking at one of them. I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly to myself. _And they wonder why I keep secrets from them,_ I thought as I twirled my wavy reddish-brown hair around my fingers, my thin, pasty fingers knowingly moving to catch a hold of my hair. I looked down at the sea, barely able to make out my face. I gazed at the grey-green eyes that stared back at me, my eyes.

Suddenly, I realized that everything was quiet, the arguing had stopped. I looked up to make sure they hadn't thrown each other overboard… Again. They stood there staring at the sky. All of a sudden, I noticed that the sky had turned dark and ominous, the waves, choppy and angry. "I think you annoyed the sea with your dumb arguing," I teased. "Oh shut it, Thalia," Emily snapped, trying hard to suppress a grin. I smirked at her.

We all jumped as a crash of lightning and thunder struck the sky. All at once, rain started pouring down. The rain crashed so hard on us that it felt like rocks were pelting us. The sky was lit up with beautiful, but frightening lightning.

"Come on! We need to get below deck," I managed to scream over the roaring waves and rain. They didn't need to be told twice. We all scrambled to the door, pushing and shoving each other. As soon as the door was thrown open, we fell inside, gasping for breath. I kicked the door shut when I realized it was still open.

I got up to get the towels but the wild rocking of the boat sent me flying into the ball and back onto the floor. I winced in pain as I rubbed my now bruised shoulder. I looked over to Alaina and Emily, hoping they might have fewer problems. Unfortunately, my hopes were crushed as Emily's blond, almost white; hair was plastered to her face like a mask, so that she couldn't see. She slipped on the wet floor and landed flat on her butt. She landed so hard it hurt just watching. Alaina's great balance from gymnastics didn't even help. So, she plopped back down, frustrated.

Suddenly, her face lit up. She took her lime green ponytail holder off her wrist and tied her dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail. Her blue-green eyes sparked with determination. She went straight from her cross-legged sitting position into a cartwheel. She bounced up and did a summer salt in mid-air towards the towels. Alaina landed perfectly, but had to thrust her hand to the shelf to hold herself up as the boat lurched violently. After steadying herself, she grabbed three towels and three life jackets.

_Life jackets, good thinking, Laine, _I thought to myself. She lowered herself down to her knees. She then slid her life jacket on, then turned towards me and tossed two towels and two life jackets. I caught both towels in one hand and one of the life jackets in the other hand, the other life jacket bounced off my head. I glared at her, and she smiled innocently. Holding her towel, Alaina stood back up and waited a few second for the boat to steady a little. When it did, she proceeded to do a double back hand spring back over to us and dropped back down beside me, breathing hard, but smiling victoriously.

"Show off," I muttered. She stuck her tongue out at me, I just laughed. I handed Emily her life jacket and towel, the strapped my own life jacket on and wrapped my towel around myself.

I caught a glimpse of a tear in Emily's beautiful, ocean-blue eyes. She saw me watching her, apparently seeing the concern in my face, and furiously wiped it away. I scooted over to her and put my arm around her, she laid her head on my bruised shoulder; I didn't push her away though. As soon as she did, she started crying softly, making no effort to hide her tears.

It was obvious that she was scared, we all were. All of us, shivering, lay down on the soaked, hard tile floor. Alaina came over and lay on the other side of Emily. "You okay, Em," Alaina asked, softly. Emily took a deep, shaky breath, "Yeah," she managed to whisper. I closed my eyes and listened to the storm billowing outside. Sometime during the night, I fell into a dreamless fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start. It might have been my nervous imagination, but I could have sworn that I had just heard screams out on the deck. I shook my head, _probably just my imagination,_ I told myself. The storm hadn't let up any over the night. If anything, it had gotten worse. The storm still pitched the boat, making my head spin.

I looked down at Emily, who was still sound asleep. I could hear her softly snoring. Then, as if she could feel my eyes on her, Emily snorted loudly and rolled over onto her stomach. I giggled and turned away, suddenly noticing Alaina wasn't in the spot she was sleeping in last night. I scanned the room for her, my gaze settled on her bright orange T-shirt. _She better have been wearing something under that,_ I prayed.

I finally caught sight of her kneeling by the door. She was wearing a white kami. She seemed to be looking through a hole in the door. I shuddered as I remembered how that had got there. I had been about ten. I was bored and had somehow gotten a hold of one of my grandma's knitting needles. I had intended to carve my name in the door. I had only pushed the needle in slightly, when the door flew open and slammed me in the face. The needle had somehow managed to pass straight through the door. I rubbed the scar on my chin, remembering how dad had had to super glue it.

"What are you doing," I asked, maybe a little too loud, so that she could hear me over the storm. She jumped about three feet off the ground. I fell back laughing like a hyena. I wiped a tear from my face when I could breathe again. "Did that scare you much," I asked, smirking.

She whipped around, then, half growled, and half screamed, "Thalia! DON'T DO THAT!" Emily's eyes snapped open; she jerked up and looked around, franticly. When she realized that nothing was wrong, she dropped back down like a sack of flower and mumbled, "You guys! I'm trying to sleep." Alaina and I ignored her.

"I scared you," I bragged, dancing around and pointing at her like a little kid.

Alaina's face turned cherry red, "Did not."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Oh my freakin' god! SHUT UP," Emily screamed, "No one cares!" Alaina and I stuck our tongues out at the crabby, crazy haired, blood shot-eyed girl.

Then, Alaina abruptly seemed to remember what she was doing. She turned back and continued to stare out the hole. "Okay. Again, what are you doing," I questioned, puzzled.

This time she answered, "I'm trying to see if there is anyone still on board. I heard screaming a while ago. So, I figured I'd better check it out. Haven't seen anything though."

All at once, it was like someone had punched me in the gut. I realized my parents weren't anywhere to be seen. The screaming I had heard was them. That was the only possibility. Mom and dad refused to hire anyone to sail our sip, even going on week long trips, so it couldn't have been anyone else. (I couldn't blame them though, you never know if you can trust those people or not)

I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing. I clutched the little gold heart locket, engraved with little intricate swirl patterns all over the front and back, that that always hung from around my neck. Emily came fusing as well as she could with the boat tossing us to and fro. "Thalia! Are you okay? What's wrong. Come on, please, please don't cry," Emily begged, fear filled her voice.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Emily in front of me, concern filling her eyes. I pulled my knees to my chest. Swallowing back another sob, I managed to choke out, "My parents."

Emily gasped, "oh my gosh." She hugged me, "Oh, Thalia….. I'm so sorry, Thalia." I forced a smile and wiped my cheeks.

"It's not your fault. There's nothing we could have done," I replied quietly.

Out of the blue, Alaina gasped. "Everyone down," she hollered, "Grab onto something!" Before we could react, she jumped on top of us. I didn't have time to yell at her because a second later, a massive wave pummeled the boat.

I was thrown into the wall, again, but this time hitting my head on the thick, wood trim. Emily was tossed head over heels into a dresser. She yelped in pain as her hip connected with the edge of it. Alaina rolled, log style, to the wall. Unfortunately, she chose the spot with a loose shelf. The shelf fell; ricocheting off her knee then flipped up and smacked her in the bridge of the nose.

We had just began to recover when another monster wave struck, followed by another, and another. The boat couldn't take much more, then as if to confirm my suspicion, the boat groaned and cracked. Water started seeping in, and in no time at all, the water had reached up to our waists. As the next wave hit, the boat was reduced to chunks of wood, and various belongings.

I caught sight of a pink stuffed toy. It was the stuffed pig I had had since birth, I reached for it, but it was pushed under water by another wave. I glimpsed Emily thrashing around, trying to get away, and Alaina, who had somehow managed to snag an inflatable orange life raft, trying vigorously to pull the cord that blows up the raft.

I was pulled under by yet another wave my hair floated around me like a big sheet of cloth. I swam back up to the surface, only to be shoved under again. I couldn't breathe, my lungs screamed for air. I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I got back to the surface and tried to inhale, but another wave engulfed me, causing me to gulp down a gallon of fishy salt water. I felt helpless, I knew I was drowning; all I could see was the dark murky water and chunks of the boat. Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I had to pull out and rearrange a few thing so it made more sense. Thanks to all that have reviewed! Keep it up! I actually like hearing from people who I don't know so they give me truthful feed back, and good advice. Seeing the reviews gets me really excited to post the next chapter.**

**I'm probably not going to get to update as much this week. I volunteered to help out with this girl scout camp (Don't dis. Its actually pretty fun. And, it can help you get into a good college. sorry You guys probably don't care about the sophmore girl in girl scouts) So anyway, here it is the third chapter. Read and Review! I like any kind, unless it's just plain mean then don't bother. Thanks! :)**

I was ready to give up when I felt something grab hold of my arm. It pulled me upward, or what I could only guess was up. To tell the truth, I had no idea which way was up and which way was down.

I broke the surface, and immediately started coughing and sputtering up water I had breathed in. I took breathe after breath of sweet, wonderful air. I looked at what had grabbed me, a hand. The hand was connected to an arm, the arm to a body, a body to a head. That head had a face, a face of which I knew and loved. My dad was pulling me onto a beach. I saw mom running towards us. She wrapped me in a hug. When she finally let go, she gazed at me with a beautiful smile, her white teeth gleaming. All of a sudden, she was furiously shaking me, shouting, and pleading, "Wake up! Thalia! Please, Thalia, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open to see Alaina shaking me, tears streaming out her eyes. My head throbbed more with every violent shake. "Stop it, that's not helping my head," I said pushing her away. She enveloped me in a crushing hug, "Oh, I thought I'd lost you. Don't ever do that to me again," she sighed, relief flooding her voice. "Hey, it's okay now. But I still have to be able to breath," I managed to choke out. She quickly let go of me, "Sorry."

I blinked a few time to get my eyes working. The beach was gone, and with it, my parents. My heart felt as if it were being torn out. I shook my head, _don't think about them. Get your mind somewhere else. _

I was laying on a large orange blow up raft. I looked around. "Where's Em," I asked, panic starting to rise inside me. "I don't know. I saw you and I knew I had to do something. I looked for her but I couldn't find her," Alaina said, her voice cracking. My eyes welled with tears. Behind me, I could hear Alaina crying. I stared at the sunrise, not able, nor willing, to appreciate its beauty. As I was staring at it, I noticed something in the water.

I shook my head. _You're just imagining things, Thal. Your still water logged. You didn't see anything,_ I told myself. But just as I was starting to believe myself, I saw it again. This time, I actually saw what it was.

I saw blond hair and a flash of pale skin. I shouted, "Em!" She turned around at the sound of her name. "Alaina, I see Emily," I yelled jumping up and down and pointing like a child. Emily's face lit up when she saw us. She furiously paddled in our direction. When, out of nowhere, a large, metal flag pole from the stern of the ship hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

Alaina screamed, "Emily!" Not even stopping to think, I dove back into the cold morning sea. In a split second Alaina was beside me, paddling like crazy. Emily was sinking towards the sea weed infested, soft white sand. _Wait, _I thought, _how can I see the bottom of the ocean?_

There was no time to figure that out. Emily could drown. I had already lost my parents, I was not going to lose one of my best friends, they were practically family, my sisters.

Alaina and I took in a huge gulp of air and descended towards the sandy bottom. We took either side of Emily, putting her arms over our shoulders. Alaina and I pushed off the sand, half carrying half dragging Emily to the surface. She was already waking up; I could feel her grip on my arm.

When we broke the surface, Emily practically started throwing up water and gasped for breath. Her eyes were wild with fright. Her arms still draped over us, we all three swam back to the orange dingy.

I quickly struggled over the side of the raft with help from the other two. After I was safely In, I grabbed Emily's arm and hauled her in. She and I both held out a hand to Alaina but she just swatted them away. Somehow, she propelled herself from the water into the boat landing on her face. Emily and I stifled our giggles. She shot an angry embarrassed look at us.

Emily inhaled and pointed at something in the distance. I spotted something off in the distance. _What's that? It looks like….. No way it couldn't be. Could it? Could it really be...?_


End file.
